


Friends In High Places

by hanarmontana



Series: Mass Effect: Prospectus [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarmontana/pseuds/hanarmontana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to the Citadel, the Normandy gets a request from Anderson. They must stop off on Horizon and pick up a crewman requesting leave. Though Shepard is still shook up from her recent outing, she knows this is important. The cache would have to wait. But it isn't until they arrive there that she realizes just how much danger she may really be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends In High Places

Shepard wasn't one for taking a day off, but after recent events, she figured it'd be best if she stayed in her cabin for an afternoon and collected herself and her thoughts. She figured she'd get some paperwork done, write up some reports on recent missions that she'd yet to file, and just enjoy the peace and quiet. The cache had frightened her, and Shepard didn't frighten easy. Still, this was different than being rushed into battle head on. She'd been hunted down. Someone had deliberately targeted her, and worse yet, put the life of a close friend at risk in the process. Attempted murder generally doesn't sit well with the people it's attempted on. They find it rather rude, to be honest. Sitting at her private terminal, her fingers clacking away at the keyboard, she heard the cabin doors open, and smiled to herself. There was only one person who could enter freely. Shepard turned around in her chair and spotted Liara leaning against the wall beside the fish tank, smiling.

"My my," she said, "You're staying busy."

"I feel I should do something," Shepard responded, "It's not fair to take a day off and do absolutely nothing. I am the Commander, after all."

"You do so much for everyone as it is, Shepard," Liara said, "Surely you of all people deserve a rest now and then."

Liara sat in Shepards lap, as Shepard ran her hands up Liaras thighs.

"How is everything out there on the deck?" Shepard asked, "Mordin was keeping me updated, but he-"

Liara leaned in and kissed Shepards forehead, running her fingers across her cheek.

"You've no need to worry so much," she said, "Things will be fine. Everything is going smoothly, and we are currently on course for the Citadel. Just relax, let everyone else worry for a change."

Liara put her fingertips under Shepards chin and lifted her face up, kissing her softly. After the embrace ended, they rested their foreheads against one another, and Shepard actually smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, "I think I'd go crazy without you."

"I don't how you managed without me before," Liara said and Shepard giggled.

Only around Liara could Shepard lose herself; could she finally feel like a normal person again. She didn't have to uphold this commander image, this tough as nails and strong as rock ideal that the Alliance had forced onto her. That she felt she always had to be around everyone, even those she really considered close, like Mordin. No. Liara was the only one capable of seeing through this image to the real, gentle woman Shepard actually was. Shepard then lost all that calmness and thought about the cache. Thought about Liara, and possibly her interest in it. But...she didn't want Liara to be in danger like Mordin had been. He'd nearly died back on that mission, and Shepard was not going to allow any harm to come to this Asari beauty. She'd never be able to live with herself.

It was only when the sound of new mail coming in did their moment break, and they came back to reality. Shepard turned the chair back around, Liara still in her lap, now facing the terminal and accessed her mail. It was from Anderson.

_"Shepard, I know this is last minute but, I need you to stop off by Horizon. There's a colleague of mine who needs evac back to the Citadel and requested you personally for the job. Be greatly appreciated. Thank you."_

"Well," Liara said, "So much for your quiet day off."

Shepard sighed and shook her head.

"Just once," she said, "Just once I'd like to get mail from Anderson telling me I can go to a beach or something."

* * *

Shepard walked into the lab, ready in full armor and equipment, to find Mordin humming over something at a terminal. She walked to his side and stood there, watching as he rotated the pulse amplifier they'd found in a tube, while he typed away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Checking for any other materials," Mordin said, "Need to see. Need to make sure nothing was ignored or undiscovered."

"Mordin, is there no way to find out where this came from? Not even a serial number of some kind from possibly the store they bought it at?" Shepard asked.

"Would be had there been one. There's no serial number. This wasn't bought, was made, by spare parts from salvage," Mordin said, "Whoever made it knew what they were doing. Probably skilled in electronics. Possibly Quarian."

"No, they Quarian wouldn't do this to me," Shepard said, "Tali would make sure of that much."

"Mmm, yes, wrong of me to say that. Very sorry," Mordin said, going back to his work, "Heading off ship?"

"Yeah, to Horizon. Anderson needs me to get somebody," Shepard said.

"Sure it was from Anderson?" Mordin asked, as Shepard stopped pacing and looked at him, hand on her forehead.

"What?"

"Sure the message was from Anderson? Sure it wasn't from someone simply using tech to identify as him? Possibly even hacking his mail server to disguise themselves as him? Seems suspicious, does it not? First get message asking to retrieve this, then new message about another pick up?" Mordin asked, "Seems very suspicious indeed."

"That's...no, Anderson is Alliance. He couldn't...they would know if someone had accessed his information," Shepard said.

"Not necessarily. Tools exist. People know how. Very smart, very dangerous people, Shepard. I suggest tracing where the message originated from if you really want to feel secure," Mordin said, "Just...looking out for you."

Shepard smiled, "Thanks Mordin, I appreciate that."

* * *

By the time the shuttle had landed on Horizon, Shepard was in full doubt mode. 

Mordin had made sense. A lot of sense. Why would she simply go off again on a similar type mission after what had just happened? Was she just that naive? She took orders from Anderson without question, so by that theory, it'd only make sense for someone to pose as him in order to get her to do something for them. But Shepard couldn't let herself go that route. She would become lost in a sea of paranoia if she did. The shuttle landed and Shepard stepped off, Liara behind her. Shepard didn't want her to come along, especially after the doubt Mordin had put in her head, but there was no arguing with the Asari. Once she'd made up her mind, like she had when she decided Shepard was hers, that was that and there was no other way around it.

Liara stopped and stretched, then admired their surroundings. Horizon was a small, quiet spacer colony. Good place for families, good place for people who wanted to be away from all the dangers of war life. They had much of little value, and they knew that was why they were rarely raided by anyone. Liara smiled at the simplicity of it all.

"I think one day I'd like to retire to someplace like this. Quiet. Beautiful. Small," Liara said, "After all my years of gallivanting around the galaxy, it'd be a nice change of pace, rather than retire somewhere like Thessia. I love my homeworld, but, I do think this would be nicer, especially if you've got someone to share it with," she finished, looking at Shepard, who was blushing.

"That does sound nice," Shepard said, feeling nearly ready to retire herself, "Come on, let's get this over with. I want to get back to the ship as soon as possible."

Liara caught up with the commander, and slipped her hand into Shepards, who gripped it firmly with love. As they walked past the small housing units, they could hear the sound of children laughing, and people discussing their day. Shepard sighed and looked at Liara, who was watching a group of children play a game.

"It is nice to be around people who aren't Alliance, or military of some kind. Especially away from politicians," Shepard said.

"You sound as if you're growing wary of the job," Liara said.

"I'm growing wary of being the universes errand boy," Shepard said, "And frankly, this, with you, looks a hell of a lot more appealing right now than anything else we've been doing."

"I-I think this is a conversation we should have another time, in private," Liara said, smirking.

Just then they heard a voice calling after them from one of the housing units they'd passed.

"Shepard!" they said.

Shepard and Liara turned around, to see a Volus waddling up behind them at a fairly good pace, even for a Volus.

"Niftu?" Shepard asked, as he approached, and started to catch his breath.

"Shepard, it is you," he said.

"What're you doing here?" Shepard asked, then looking at Liara said, "We met on Illium, he was strung out on biotics given by red sand use."

"What're _you_ doing here?" Niftu asked.

"I-I asked you first," Shepard said.

"I was sent here for rehabilitation," Niftu said, "They said this would be a rather quiet and safe life for me. I can't imagine you're here for the same reason."

"Not really, I'm here to pick someone up," Shepard said.

Shepard tugged Liaras hand and they continued walking, with Niftu dawdling along beside them.

"Very good, then, very good. You can take me with you," he said, "I miss the rush of adrenaline. I miss the taste of freedom."

"You miss biotics," Shepard said.

"Yes, that too," Niftu added.

"I'm not rescuing you from rehab," Shepard said.

"I'm not in rehab anymore. That was a while ago. I've since gotten out, but nobody from the Alliance, Spectre or not, has granted me leave yet. They keep passing over my paperwork, they keep refusing me leave. But you...a word from you would be a pardon of the highest degree. You could set me free. Take me with you, drop me off where you see fit. Preferably back on Illium. I'd like to get into the trading business with my fellow Volus."

"He does sound clean, Shepard," Liara sound.

"See, even the Asari vouches for me, and those are the most biotic driven creatures in the galaxy," Niftu said, "I am not picky, Commander, as I said you can drop me anywhere you wish, but I'd prefer to be placed back on Illium. As far as the trading market goes, it's the best in the business. Omega is...too dangerous for me."

"I don't know," Shepard said, "Maybe we can discuss this after I'm done with what I'm here to do."

They arrived at the housing unit, 147, and Shepard knocked on the door. It slid open, and there was a woman with light brown skin, with bags under her eyes. She looked tired, or possibly hung over. She was in a standard Alliance work uniform, and smiled at seeing Shepard here.

"Commander," she said in a somewhat thick british accent, "Please do come in."

Shepard nodded, acknowledging her politeness, as she allowed Shepard and Liara entrance, but then stopped the Volus.

"And you are?" she asked.

Shepard let out a wary sigh, before saying "He's with me."

Traynor shrugged and allowed the Volus to also enter, then shut the door behind her.

"Commander, thank you for coming," Traynor said as she walked to a small round table with a terminal set up on it, "Please, have a seat."

Shepard took a seat across from her, while Liara sat beside Shepard. Niftu tried to climb a chair, but couldn't. Upon seeing this sad image, Liara used her Life Biotic to pull him into the air and then gently set him down on the chair. He nodded, thanking her, and she smiled.

"Anderson said you requested me personally," Shepard said.

"I did, yes," Traynor said, tapping away at her terminal, "I need evac. I have info that he and the Alliance need to see. I found a mole on Horizon, working for a small mercenary group called Cerberus."

"I'm aware of them," Shepard said, "But I don't think I'd call them small, or mercenaries."

"Well they operate outside Alliance protocol, so call them whatever you damn well please," Traynor said, "All I know is this man has been following me. I wasn't sent here to find him, it just sort of happened. I was placed here to help shipments arrive safely, having knowledge of space travel myself from serving on multiple Alliance warships. About a month ago, I noticed that some of the equipment was turning up lighter than it should be. Turns out, from what one of the people on the ship told me, he'd cut a deal with the trade market where for a good sum of credits, they'd give him things to send back to Cerberus. Things that they normally would have a hard time getting a hold of. Alliance equipment, specifically. Also smaller things, medigel and the like, but mostly high end Alliance technology."

"Well that's not good," Shepard said, "Do you know who this man is? What his name is? Identity? Any sort of information?"

"Not one bit," Traynor said, "They man who told me about the deal begged me to spare him, for he knew he'd be sent to prison for his dealings. He didn't have a name either. The man simply goes by Talon. I'm assuming it's a code name of some sort."

"Well, get your things and let's go then," Shepard said, "You can explain the rest on the ship. I don't feel it's safe to do this sort of business here."

"As you wish, Commander," Traynor said, standing up and gathering her belongings that mattered. As she did this, Shepard felt Liaras hand tighten around hers, and she glanced at her. Liara was smiling at her, and Shepard smiled back, with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing," Liara said, "You're just nice to look at."

Shepard chuckled, then leaned in and kissed her. After the kiss broke, and she pulled back, she noticed the red dot on Liaras forehead. Shepard wiped it with her thumb, but it wouldn't leave. Then she noticed they were sitting adjacent from a window looking into the unit. The realization dawned on her, but before she could do anything, Niftu used Throw to shove Liara against the wall as a shot was fired through the window and just barely missed her. Shepard looked at Niftu, and nodded in appreciation, then stood up and pulled her gun. She ran to the window, while Traynor helped Liara up and put her bag over her shoulders.

"What's going on?!" Traynor asked.

"I think your mole knows we're leaving," Shepard said, as she glanced out the window as another shot was fired and hit the window panel by her head, "Time to go everyone! Traynor, is there a back exit to this unit?"

"Yes, follow me, commander!" Traynor said, and together the four of them headed out the back. Running between housing units and dodging shot after shot as parents grabbed their children and ran inside screaming, Shepard looked at Liara.

"We can reach the shuttle from here, right?" she asked, and Liara nodded as Shepard looked to Traynor, "You can fly that thing back up to the Normandy, I take it?"

"I absolutely can, commander! It shouldn't be a-"

A shot rang out, and Traynor fell to the ground, clutching her side. Shepard knelt beside her, as they saw a man in armor approach them with a rifle in his hands. He stopped and looked down at Shepard.

"What do you want?" Shepard asked, looking up at this figure.

"Give me the data she has," he said, "That's it, and you can all go."

"Is this data _really_ worth the violence?" Shepard asked.

He cocked his gun and aimed it at Liara, "Give me the data or she dies."

Shepard looked at Liara, and shook her head, then opened up Traynors pack.

"Shepard!" Liara yelled, "You can't be serious!"

"I'm not losing anyone!" Shepard said harshly, then under her breath added, "Especially not you."

Shepard pulled a small data disk from the bag and just as she handed it to the merc, she sneered.

"You're Talon, I presume?" she asked.

"No, I merely work for him," he said.

"God, there's multiples," Traynor whispered, "How could I have been so stupid to think he was working solo?"

"I don't know, but, he thanks you for your hospi-"

The crack rang through the air, and the merc looked down at the bullethole that was in his midsection of armor. He dropped to his knees, gurgled, then fell face first into the dirt. Shepard grabbed the disc and looked in the direction of where the shot had been fired from. She caught a glimpse of someone running away off a cliffside, and squinted.

"Thane?" she asked, but before she could begin to inquire more, she heard other mercs running towards them.

"Shepard!" Liara said, "We have to leave!"

Shepard nodded, helped Traynor up and the four of them continued on their way to the shuttle. Shepard opened the doors, and she and Liara helped Traynor in. Niftu started to climb in, but Shepard stopped him.

"You can't be serious!" he said, "They...they've seen me with you! They'll _kill_ me!"

"He's right, Shepard. For his safety, he needs to come with us," Liara said, and Shepard groaned, picked Niftu up and tossed him into the shuttle. She jumped in after him as Traynor stumbled her way to the controls and they sped back off towards the Normandy.

* * *

Shepard was laying in her bed, relaying everything that had happened.

Traynor was being fixed up by Mordin, and she was safe, as was her data. Though apparently it wasn't as complete as she'd thought it was, considering the revelation that Talon wasn't alone in his work. Niftu had taken to staying with Joker up in the cockpit, and Liara had gone immediately to her personal quarters after they'd arrived back and Traynor was deemed alright. Shepard put her hands over her face and sighed heavily, just as the doors to her cabin opened and Liara came in.

"You want to talk to me?" Shepard asked, as she took a seat beside Shepard on the bed.

"You're a commander," Liara said, "You're one of the highest ranked people in the Alliance, and the first human spectre. You take orders seriously, you don't retreat, and you don't surrender. Yet, when faced with the possibility of my demise, you immediately realized the stakes and decided surrender was actually the best choice. You were willing to sacrifice the greater good merely so I would be safe. I'd like to ask why."

Shepard sat up on her elbows, and looked at Liara, "Really? I need to tell you why out loud? It isn't obvious enough?"

"I know why, Shepard, I just want to hear you say it."

"Because you're my friend, and my lover. I'm...I'm not willing to lose anyone, but I'm especially not willing to lose you," Shepard said.

Liara smiled, and leaned over her, whispering, "That's what I figured," and then kissed her. Liara climbed onto Shepard completely, as Shepard leaned up and put her hands on the Asaris back, kissing her back. Liara and Shepard looked into eachothers eyes, and Shepard smiled like an idiot.

"I guess I've been hiding in here enough lately," she said, "I should get back to work out there."

Liara smiled, and slid her hand down the commanders body, into her pants, "I think you've earned a break," she said.

* * *

That evening, after Liara had fallen asleep and everyone else was down for the night, Shepard made her way to the medbay. Traynor was asleep in the back, but Mordin was up, sitting at the table, staring at the amplifier and the ID. Shepard took a seat beside him, and he barely acknowledged her presence.

"...anything new?" Shepard asked.

"No. I'm beginning to think that this thing has pulled its weight," Mordin said, "I think we should instead focus on the mission at hand."

"Yeah well, the mission at hand today also nearly got me killed," Shepard said, "I don't know if the two are related in any way, but...that's twice now in the span of a week that I've nearly died, and frankly Mordin, it's starting to get on my nerves."

Mordin chuckled, as he turned the amplifier over in his hand, "Facing ones mortality does tend to leave one with a lot to worry about. Unfinished business, what not. I heard Dr. T'Soni was nearly shot."

"That I'd rather not talk about," Shepard said.

"Understandable," Mordin said, "I think I'm going to turn in, Shepard, it's been a long day."

He dropped the amplifier back onto the table and they both got up, and started to go their separate ways. Just as Shepard was about to exit the medbay and Mordin was about to enter the backroom for his cot, a buzzing sound began to come from the amplifier, and they both turned back to look at it. It was glowing light blue, and they started to approach it when, without warning, a screen popped up from the device into the room and covered the entire cabin. Mordin and Shepard both looked in awe at it.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"It's a star chart," Mordin said, "It's projecting a hologram of a star chart."

"Why?"

"I am unsure," Mordin said, "But curious."

"Is it of a certain system?" Shepard asked.

"Would need to really study it to make heads or tails of the information," Mordin said, "But that's probably a rather accurate guess."

"I thought this thing was just an amplifier," Shepard said.

"As did I," Mordin said.

And just as suddenly as the chart had appeared, it disappeared and the amplifier powered down. Shepard and Mordin looked at it sitting on the table, then looked at eachother, each unsure of what to say.

One thing was for sure though.

This wasn't going to end easily, nor anytime soon.


End file.
